Currently, controlling the lighting of a lighting system in an office environment or a home environment is mainly realized by using switches corresponding to multiple lighting devices of the lighting system. In order to save energy, a voice-based lighting control system can be used to control a lighting system. However, the existing voice-based lighting control system has many limitations.
For example, in a noisy place, even if there is no user still in the place, a voice-based lighting control system may still turn on the lighting devices due to the environment noises. In another example, in a very quiet workplace, even if a user is still in the workplace, a voice-based lighting control system may turn off the lighting devices due to no sound detection. In yet another example, in order to activate a light device, a user usually needs to make special sounds, which is inconvenient and may also disturb the surrounding environment. Accordingly, the existing voice-based lighting control method still cannot achieve a reliable and convenient lighting control function.
Accordingly, it is desire to provide a lighting control method, a related lighting apparatus and system.